My revenge
by animejanz
Summary: Aya ran of & went to her cousins to the house of the head of the Natsume family she returns home but has a new house to live in she has a boyfriend nmed Kentarou and he loves her souichirou will see her and wil have a fight w/ her eventually nds up 2gethe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hatred and Her Cousins

"Hatred, that's what I feel. Pity, I pity myself too. I thought that if I love you, you would love me back. I thought that if I told you, you would be mine. I was wrong when I told you. I was wrong that I let you know. I was wrong when I let you feel it. I was wrong, now I know."

Souichirou had broken Aya's heart, now Aya hates everything around her. She felt that she has no use.

(October 16)

"Aya?! Aya!? AYA!!! Where the heck is Aya? She better be warming up for today's drill."

"Captain!!! Aya is not in her room or any part of the house" Masataka-kun said to Maya

"Maybe she's taking a walk outside or something"

"Impossible, I did not see her go outside."

"Well I can't feel her aura… maybe she is outside"

"Hmmm"

They didn't know that Aya had run away… they didn't know that she snacked out last night... Aya went to the Head of Natsumes' House. There live the head of their family and their whole clan. Shiyen is one of their cousins. He is 4 years older than she is. He taught Aya how to fight without using her sense of sight.

"Aya, you are a very good student, you're the only student I had that learned so fast. I think that you're becoming stronger than your sister is. I think that you're now better than her."

"I don't know… maybe I should stay here until I'm fully grown. I still feel the hatred inside my heart and I feel that Nagi Souichirou is still mad at me being childish and I still feel that he is still in love with my sister. I still don't want to see him or even my sister."

"Very well then… maybe Shinyun would like to train you this time. I know that he'll be a lot of help too. Just like me. Do you remember when you are still kids?"

"Remember what?"

"You two were always playing together. You two are very close. You're closer to him than your own siblings."

"Yeah. I remember that. We used to play a lot. Even if it's already night time. Where is he now anyway?"

"Oh. He'll be back tomorrow from another so called adventure of his."

"Soo… he likes to go to adventures huh?

"Yeah… but he'll stay here for two years or until your 18th birthday"

Tomorrow has come…

"Shinyun!!!"

"Aya! Therefore, they told me right. You are here."

"Yeah… I came here just three months ago… senpai-Shiyen trained me then."

"Now that I'm here… I'd be the next one who would train you."

"That would be fun."

The next day…

"Shinyun, lets start now."

"Okay"

... After two months Aya had master Shinyun's technique. Shinyun taught her how to fight with using force. Without touching or going near her enemy, she would injure it and injure it very hard.

"Well, I think I taught you my master technique."

"Yeah. It's pretty hard at first but…"

"But you managed to master it in just two months. Man, Shiyen was right, you are determined to become stronger than your sister."

"He said that to you?"

"Well technically yes, but I don't think that he doesn't mean anything bad or wrong…"

"Yeah, I know that. But still… can I stay here for…"

"Until you have forgiven the both of them?"

"How'd you know?"

"He also told me about that."

"oh…"

"Well I if you want to stay here for longer I think you can. Anyway, you can still learn some fighting techniques from our other cousins. Muxhua can teach you how to use a bow and arrow and I think that would be very easy to you."

"Muxhua? She's the Bow and Arrow Champion of Japan. She's a Natsume?"

"Her mother is a Natsume but her father isn't. Still she is accepted by our family as a Natsume"

There… Muxhua taught Aya how to aim, shoot, and anything to do with bow and arrow. Aya learned it. Moreover, after three months of training, she mastered it.

"Aya! You really shock me! We only started training three months ago and then you managed to master it… I mastered bow and arrow for three..."

"Months? Just like me?"

"Oh no… I didn't learn and mastered it within three months…"

"Then three weeks…"

"No, no, no. I mastered it in three years. Shinyun and Shiyen warned me about you."

"Warned you about me? Am I supposed to be a threat to you? I'm just your student. I can't threat you."

"No, no, no, you're not a threat, you are just a fast learner. That's all."

"Oh… I wish I'm not a fast learner."

"Why?"

"I don't think that eight months is enough for me to forget what they have done."

"Well then, you have many cousins to teach you more martial arts technique."

"Yeah. I guess you right."

Hainun, another cousin of hers, a master of sword fighting in the Natsume House.

_Well next to the heads of the family of chores…_

"Aya, the rumors in our family about you is true… you really are a fast learner… I guess you really are determined to become stronger… I mean, it's only been 4 months and you have mastered 5 new sword fighting techniques."

"Uhmm, yeah that, well my sister told me that I'm just a little girl and that made me want to become stronger. So, I'm really determined to."

"You can still stay here so that I can teach you more techniques."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to enjoy here."

…Three more months have passed. Aya mastered the entire sword fighting techniques that her cousin taught her.

"Aya, I can't believe that you have mastered the entire Natsumes' sword fighting techniques. You're really better than your siblings."

"Uhmm, yeah, I guess."

"Aya, you have mastered my sword fighting techniques, I think it's time if you go home now and face you sister."

"But…"

"But if you don't want to, Shaikunyu can teach you how to fight with a dagger (short piece of blade)."

"Cool… I want to learn that."

"Well then, you guys should start tomorrow."

Tomorrow had come and Shaikunyu had started to teach Aya her Techniques… Three months later Aya had mastered all Shaikunyu's techniques.

"A-A-A-Aya. You amaze me of your learning. You have been under me for only three months and still you managed to master all of my techniques."

Aya was speechless. For she had never been praised by many people around her. Where in her own home she is always being nagged, she is always being mocked. She thought for once that see really have a use. She can really be loved. She can really be strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her Birthday, Their Gifts… she'll return

"Tomorrow, what will it be like? Will it be a horrible nightmare like it was yesterday, or shall I wake up with a smile? I still feel the hatred, I still feel the pain. How shall I ever forgive, if I can't even forget? They have let me feel that I'm so useless; they told me I'm just a little girl who is weak and can't do anything but ruin all things I make. I wish that tomorrow will be different, not a nightmare like yesterday."

(March 10)

17 months have passed, today is Aya's 18th birthday. As Aya wished, it was a bright new morning. Yesterday's nightmare was somehow ended; it was gone and somehow forgotten, somehow lost. Then again…

"I have trusted, yet been betrayed. I have loved, yet been hated. I have been hurt, yet I try to heal. I try to forgive, yet my heart won't forget."

"Have I really forgotten yesterday's pain? Have I forgiven yesterday's mistakes? Have I heal the pain inside my heart? Have I gained their trust again? Will I ever show them I'm not weak? Will they remember me? Will they accept me for who I am? Will they accept me if I came back to them? Will they know how I really feel if I show myself to them?

Will they miss me if I never come back?"

All her cousins have prepared a special day for her. It was really surprising that they have only prepared that last night. It was like a paradise for Aya.

Maya, her sister was to busy that she have forgotten that today is her birthday. No one in her club remembered that because they were to busy training for the upcoming events.

"Aya, as your first cousin who taught you, together with the head of our family, I want to give you more dragon powers. You can use that if you want."

Shiyen placed his hands in her forehead and it started to glow, after that Aya felt dragon blood flowing through her veins.

"Aya, you're my favorite cousin, Uhmm… I just want to give you a pair of angel wings so you can just fly back to us if ever you need us."

Shinyun gave Aya a box and when she opened it Aya had her wings. It was very beautiful. She really looks like an angel.

"If you are finished using it all you have to do is close your eye and think that it will disappear, and it will. If you want to use it again just think that it will come back."

It's Muxhua's turn to give her present.

"I Muxhua, as your senpai and your teacher in your Bow and Arrow like to give you this Bow and Arrow. This bow is made of a special material and when you shoot it with these arrows, the arrows will vanish like a bubble after you have shot your enemy."

Hainun has been waiting for his turn in a long time.

"This sword has been made in the mightiest, the strongest and the lightest metal. This metal has been joined with strong dragon tooth that has been in our family for generations. This sword is as light as a feather and it is longer than your sister's Reiki.

With this sword, you can move as a lightning."

Aya was very grateful for his kind and wonderful cousins.

The day after her birthday…

"Aya, as one of the head of the family, I think I'm the one who should tell you that you should go back and face your sister."

She had packed her thing ready to go home.

"Aya! This is a key to your new home"

"My new home?"

"Yes, if you don't want to live with your sister."

"Okay."

Aya had gone to her new home. It was very beautiful, bigger than her old home. It has bigger grounds; it has an outdoor/indoor hot spring, a man-made water falls and a stream. It also has a swimming pool and a beautiful garden, full of flowers, trees and birds, and it has 5 fountains with it.

That night she went to her old home. She saw Souichirou practicing. His hair was silky black that time; it was like when he first used his powers. Aya still sees her sister in Souichirou's heart. All the things that she wanted to forget all came back. Her anger, the hatred she felt.

"I shouldn't have come back!"

Souichirou heard her… good thing she have angel wing so she escaped easily…

"Aya? Are you there? Must be my imagination"

_I really miss her smile and her childishness. I shouldn't have hurt her like that... I'm such a jerk!_

"What if I never had let you go? What if I never tried to forget you? Maybe if I never went away and leave you here… jus maybe..."

"Oujosan. It's time to wake-up. It's breakfast already"

"Oh. Sei-san sorry but I don't think I want to eat breakfast for today. I'm not that hungry…"

"Oujosan…"

"Don't worry… I'm okay… I'm just going for a walk"

_Sei is one of Aya's Uhmm like henchman…_

_Sei called Aya Oujosan because of respect…_

Aya was walking in the streets and walked pass by a store…

It was so hot…

She stopped by to buy some Popsicle…

Chiaki noticed her…

"Aya-Chan?"

"Chiaki-san…"

Aya was startled to see her…she really didn't want to be seen

_She should be careful_

"Ah… you're back"

"Well, yes I am… but please don't tell the others about my return."

"Yeah sure. But why don't you want them to know you're back? I mean they are all worried about you especially Na-Chan… he's…"

"I already saw him last night… but he didn't saw me… and it's better this way… at least for now…"

"You still haven't forgiven him yet huh?"

"Guess so…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He'll see her again

Aya was thinking… what if she came back to her old home where her sister is…

"Oujo…san… are you okay… you've been silent ever since you cam back from…"

"Sei, just don't mind me, I'm okay, don't worry ok… I'm just thinking about something in my past

Aya left Sei with a smile… her ghost of her past is still swimming in her mind…

Aya was sitting in her room…

"Silence that's what I hear… no engines of cars, no noise, nothing… just silence."

She was kind of bored… well bored to death… all she does is waiting… wait for tomorrow to come, wait for Sei to call her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, just wait.

Then she decided…

Aya visited the Natsume house again tonight… it was raining that night… she was standing on a branch holding a red umbrella… she was there to watch Souichirou practice his martial arts…

He's really annoyed and really bothered… his been thinking of Aya since he heard her… She never went out of his mind ever since…

Aya remembered what Chiaki said to her… Chiaki never had a chance to continue what she was going to say.

"_Yeah sure. But why don't you want them to know you're back? I mean they are all worried about you especially Na-Chan… he's…"_

_If Chiaki had a chance to continue that… she would have said that Souichirou really misses her and wish that she would come back…_

Aya slipped from where she was standing. Souichirou caught her. She was surprised that he caught her because of the distance it was impossible for him to catch her.

"Souichirou..."

"…"

Souichirou has no reaction… no words came out of his mouth… no expression came from his face… just a silky black hair, a blackened eyes, a worried guy who turned numb for the time… just waiting for him to turn back to his normal state…

Souichirou put her down on her feet… she was speechless…

"Aya……… you're back at last…"

Souichirou threw himself to her and hugged her tightly. It was as if he never wanted to let her go again. He really missed her so much. Her childishness, annoying hugs everything she does… everything."

"_I almost gave you up… good thing I never did… good thing I'm hard headed and stubborn" he said to himself in his mind_

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight… never going to let you go… not ever, not again, never…"

"Souichirou…"

"Aya… please promise me you'll never going to leave my side again… just stay here with me…"

"I…I … I can't make that promise… I'm not even supposed to be here… I …"

Souichirou felt that she did even want him to see her… she didn't want that to happen…

"Aya… do you not want to see me again? It's all my fault isn't. That's why you left; it's because of me…"

"Souichirou…"

"Aya now that I realized that you're the one that I love, you're going to tell me that you're not supposed to be here. Do you not love me anymore?"

"I really loved you before, but what did you do? You let me feel like I'm just a girl that has no importance in the world. You made me feel that I was not part of the world that you're living at."

"I'm sorry ok?! I never wanted to hurt that much I'm an idiot around girls"

"But not to my sister… all you do was to fight for her… you're not part of my world anymore, my life does not revolve around you, not anymore."

"Aya…"

"I don't love you anymore, you're not my life, and you're not the reason why I'm living right now."

Aya turned her back… she walked away from him…

"_It's really my fault huh? That's why you left, that's why you were hurt that much… I understand what you're feeling but now that I realize that I won't give up… I won't give you up… I won't give up until you forgive me… until you give me another chance to prove that I'm worthy of you're love"_

"_I lied to you… for the first time I lied to you… I lied to myself to… I can't really forget how to love you… no… I can't"_

Author:

Sorry for this… I think it's the shortest chapter for this story….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A friend's advice… will he listen to it?

"_I just let you walk away, can't even let you stay… the second time you've turn your back on me, the second time you've left me… can't even tell you what I really feel, I can't even be real…"_

Another day had passed. Souichirou was with Bob this time. They were just hanging around the Natsume grounds. Since they are already 18 they now can drink alcoholic drinks and it is not against any law so Bob asked Souichirou to go to a bar and drink there since it is already the weekend…

At the bar an interesting conversation started out of Souichirou's mouth…

"Hey Bob, guess who's back."

"Who?"

"Aya, I saw her last night."

"Are you sure that's Aya?"

"It's her… well it's either her or someone who looks like her, smells like her, feels like her."

"Oh… Wait! You know what she feels like? Did something happen between you two already?"

"No! Bob, I'm not like you ya know."

"Well if that's the case… how do you know that you're not just hallucinating? I mean you've been dreaming and thinking about her ever since she left."

"Look Bob, I know what I saw, I know that she's the one that I caught."

"Caught?"

"She fell down from a tree, I think she slipped from where she was standing."

"Uhmm…"

They were speechless for a while. Drank a couple of beer for a while. After…

"Bob, if you were Aya, are you going to come back just to tell me my mistakes that I already know, tell me that you're no longer in love with me, that I'm not part of your world anymore, that you don't want to see me ever again?"

"Yes I will do that, if I have really moved on, if you've really hurt me that much"

"I see…"

"Souichirou, look, Aya is not a toy that you can play with, that at first you don't like it and show no importance to it but when the day comes that you lost it, you will know that it is the one that you will treasure forever. Aya has feelings, she's a human being. You've lost her, you've lost the game that you've first started to play, you've lost"

Souichirou looked down feeling very guilty for what he has done…

"Souichirou, if you really love her that much, you won't stop until she forgives you, 2 years had passed, I think you just have to prove that you're sincere in your apology and she will forgive you. After all, if she really doesn't want to see you ever again, she wouldn't be there the night you caught her, she wouldn't be back here."

"You really think so?"

"Souichirou, you really don't know anything about girls do you?"

"They're gentle as a wind, sweet as a candy, fragile like porcelain, once they love they will never stop loving that person of even the smallest thing that that person has given her. And once you've shown her that you love her she'll know if it's true. They just want to be appreciated, to be taken care of, to be loved."

"_Aya was… she still is… I know deep down the old Aya is still there even if she's grown stronger."_

_Is he right about her? Am I really that affected? Why do I keep on thinking about her? Why can't I let her out of my mind? Why can't I just let her go? And why did she really come back? Why, why?_

When they finished drinking, they both stood up. Souichirou bumped into a muscular, average looking, high school guy, what he did not know is that stranger is one of Aya's cousin that is supposed to meet her with her other cousins. That high school guy is younger than Aya, he has no respect for others except his cousins especially Aya.

"Sorry…" Souichirou said

"Sorry? Why don't you say it like you mean it!?"

"Come on Souichirou, just ignore him" said Bob

"Ei" said the stranger looking at Bob

"Bob, shut up…" Souichirou bowed his head and said "Sumimasen, please pardon my friend and his attitude, he's just drunk and all."

"Hmm, low form kind of a guy… your friend's right when he said that you just have ignored me. Not even a single sign of a pride?? Are you really a guy or are you a gay?"

"Uhh…err…" Souichirou was trying to calm himself down and try not to be angry.

"No wonder you've got no girlfriend, even if you do have, she would be embarrassed to

have a boyfriend like you… can't even talk back?? I bet you can't protect a girl… I bet that a man like you can loose a girl in just a day…"

Souichirou was not in the mood to fight… he just wanted to pass through him after saying sorry but looks like he is headed for trouble…

"Aren't you still going to talk back? Not even a word??"

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to fight tonight… maybe next time…"

"Arrgg…"

The high school guy was so pissed by Souichirou and was about to punch him with a strong blow… luckily

"Ren! You're the one who is low… fighting a guy who doesn't even wanna fight you back? Amateur!!" Aya blocked Ren's punch … Souichirou was really shocked to see her again

"Aya…"

"Souichirou, you look like you've seen a ghost… you still remember that we've seen each other last night right?? We've talk to each other too…"

"How come you know that him… I mean if that is his name…"

"Who Ren?? Yup that's his name alright… he's just…"

"Aya!!" Shiyen shouted (eldest cousin)

"Senpai…"

"We're going to start our meeting."

"I'll be right there…"

Aya turned her back and was about to walk towards he cousin…

"Aya!! Wait!! Please, just for a second…" Souichirou grabbed her hand tightly

" Uhmm… I'm going to be late for the meeting."

"Please… just for a second… I promise it won't be long…"

"But!"

Shiyen, her cousin walks towards them,

"Aya. I told you, we're going to start out meeting now."

"Hai!" replied Aya

"Aya… please!!" Souichirou won't let her go

"Just wait here okay??"

"But… okay I'll wait"

Aya followed Shiyen upstairs in the meeting room(they own the place) after the meeting, Souichirou was still downstairs waiting for her… When Aya went down with her cousins, (eldest)Shiyen, Shinyun, Muxhua, Hainun, Shaikunyu, (youngest) Ren (Ren wasn't on the first two chapters because Ren can't train Aya by then)… Souichirou was shocked to see Aya with them because he only know that they are powerful human beings and martial artist in the world since last last year but he doesn't know that they are Aya's cousins. They don't use the Natsume family name so that if they do something that is disgraceful for the family, it won't affect the pride of the family name. Aya's family was the only one who is allowed to use the family name because they all know that she was the one who has the dragon blood.

"Aya… how come you're with all these people… how come you know them and they know you…"

"Uhmm… they are the one who trained me these passed two years."

"Trained you? Them?? How come?? You've been trained by powerful people…"

"Powerful ei… they are just my…"

"Aya…" Shiyen stopped Aya from continuing that sentence

"Ah right… sorry I almost slipped there"

"Slipped??"

"Ah nothing…"

"It's alright, you've been in the grounds for 2 years without going out but not in the field."

"Grounds? Field?" Souichirou asked

"Ah… uhmm…" Aya was thinking for a good answer for Souichirou…

"Aya just finished her training last March 10." Shiyen answered

"March 10? Wait… isn't that Aya's birthday?" Souichirou asked him

"Uhmm… yes… that's why last March we had our double celebration… Aya's birthday and the end of her training… now we're preparing her for the fields…"

"You still remember my birthday?"

"Yes of course… but the only time that we've celebrated your birthday together was when you turned sixteen."

"Souichirou… it's already late… you'd better go home… you don't want to be late for your training with my sister…" Aya said that like she was teasing Souichirou because he is still in he's training

"Ahh… guess so… but Aya… will you promise that you'll talk to me tomorrow… just the two of us.. please…"

"Ahh… wait… I'll ask them if we have a meeting tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah sure… if you don't have a meeting tomorrow…. I'll just wait for you then…"

"_I wish this time you'll listen to me... hope that after tomorrow you'll forgive me... hope that tomorrow we'll both forget what happened in the past... i just really wanna be with you this time... forever..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duel for her true feelings

"_Do I still love him? Do I still care for him? Why do I love you so much? Why do I care? I can't lie to you anymore… I'll tell you what I really feel the next time I see you… I hope that you'll feel the same way too…"_

Tomorrow has come… Souichirou was finished with his training with Maya. He was waiting for Aya at a park.

"Souichirou… sorry if I kept you waiting… I was busy doing something and kinda forget the time…"

"It's ok, I was here not too long…"

" Okay then."

"Aya… uhmm.."

"Souichirou, why do you want to see me?

"I want to talk to you about something?"

"Talk to me?? About what?"

"About…us…"

"Us? There are no us…"

"No that's not what I mean… I mean is can you please forgive me now?"

"How 'bout a duel, then I'll decide if I'll forgive you…"

"A duel?"

"Yes.. That's right… a duel… if I win you'll be like my slave, you'll do everything that I'll tell you to do…"

"And if I win?"

"I'll give you a chance and I'll forgive you and forget about what happened last two years…"

"Aya… we both know that you're the one who's going to win… you've been trained by the most powerful martial artist known in the world for crying out loud!"

"Don't worry I won't use a full blow on you… maybe just 30 of my strength will do… then we'll be evenly match…"

"That's still not fair! If I'm going to use my 100 strength then you have to use yours too…"

"Well then it's settled… tomorrow exactly 5:00pm don't be late!" Aya turned her back and started walking…

"Aya… Wait!!"

"_Gosh I didn't even agree to it… maybe she is still the same, just maybe, maybe, if I just… ahhhhhhhh… no I can't not this time…"Souichirou said to himself_

When Aya got home…

"Aya… you've seen him again didn't you"

"Senpai Shiyen…"

"Do you still love him?"

"Senpai, I ask myself the same question everyday."

"Why did you see him again? What did you two talked about this time?"

"We agreed that we will have a duel tomorrow to see if who's going to win…"

"A duel? For what again is that duel for? What's the condition"

"Condition, senpai…"

"Aya all things have strings attached on in… so, what is it going to be?"

"If I win… he'll be my slave…"

"And if you loose?"

"I'll forgive him and try to forget what he have done in the past…"

"Aya… that's what you've been trying to do this these past 2 years…"

"I know that… this time I'll try harder and it will be much easier…"

"Fine, it's your choice…"

Aya decided to take a walk in the garden. She wanted to think and be alone for a while. Near the fountain, one of her favorite place at her house, there was a man standing…

"Excuse me Mr. but who are you?" said Aya with a curious face

"Aya…" It was the spirit of her deceased brother, Shin.

"Onii-chan…."

"Aya, do you know what you are really doing?"

"…"

"Aya… you're just hurting yourself… you're playing with fire… you might get burn. Aya, I've been there, look at what happened to me, I can't be with my two sister, now I can't protect both of you. I was driven crazy because of that. Aya, you're smart enough to know what to do…"

"Onii-chan… please don't leave…."

Aya wasn't really sure what to do, she is now really confused… when…

"AYA!"

Aya looked who is calling her and it turned out to be Kentarou, her boyfriend, _well… she was just using him to forget Souichirou and how to love him._

"Kentarou… why are you here? I thought you're busy with something important in Okinawa?"

"Ah… I finished it early so I was allowed to visit you here…"

"Ahmm…" said Aya with a lonely face

"Aya? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of chores I am…_to you I can lie and you won't know the difference… to you I can lie without any form of guilt, maybe a little unlike if I lie to __**him**__, I would even hurt myself."_

"Aya, you ok?

"Hai…"

"You sure??"

"Mhm..."

"Okay then…"

Before dinner is served…

"Aya, can I talk to you?"

"Hai… senpai what do you wanna talk about?"

"Aya, is it okay that he is here?"

"Who?"

"Kentarou, you have a duel tomorrow, will he be okay with that?"

"I did not tell him, and it will be much better if no one will tell him about it, okay?"

"Okay… Aya… tomorrow, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of chores, I'll be fine with that…."

"Okay then…"

"Oujosan! Dinner is ready!" said Sei

"Hai!!"

"Kentarou-san… are you going to stay here for the night?"

"If it's okay with Aya, but if not, I can go to a hotel…"

"Then stay here…"said Shiyen

"Senpai… don't you think Aya should be the one who will decide if Kentarou can stay here?" Said Ren (_told ya!! No respect except his cousins)_

"Aya? Can he stay here?"

"Yeah sure… why not…."

"Thanks…."

After dinner…

"Aya where will I stay for the night?" asked Kentarou

Aya showed Kentarou to the guest room…

"Aya, goodnight…"

"Goodnight…"

Aya went back to her room. Her room is covered with silence. Not even the chirp of a bird enters her room. She fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come…

Tomorrow had come… Aya was preparing for her duel at 5:00 and so is Souichirou. Even if Souichirou doesn't really want to fight her, he has to just to gain her forgiveness (I know, I know…. It's not right that you have to fight for forgiveness in a match).

It's already 2:00 in the afternoon, Aya started to take a bath. Then, she dressed herself. After she dressed herself she opened her cabinet and look for a weapon that she might use later on her duel with Souichirou. On the other hand, Souichirou was still worried about that.

It's about 4:45 in the afternoon just 15 minutes away from their duel. Aya was already their, Souichirou also came there earlier that the agreed time which is 5:00.

"Aya, since we're both here, why don't we start early so that we can finish early and so that you can decide if you'll forgive me…" said Souichirou with a very serious face

"We both agreed that our duel will start at 5:00…" Aya replied

Therefore, they waited for the time… It was already 4:59 when they heard the bell rang which means that it's already 5:00

Souichirou leaped towards Aya preparing himself with his first attack. Aya knew that it was a full blow. When Souichirou reached Aya, Aya blocked his attacked. Souichirou leaped back. He started to attack in combo. Aya blocked all of his attack. They fell down on the floor with Aya under Souichirou.

"AYA!! Why aren't you fighting back!! You're just blocking my attacks!! How am I going to win?!" Souichirou asked with a furious face

"…" Aya can't answer his question

"AYA!! Answer me!!" Aya was shouting at her

Aya was about to cry… "I-I-I I can't do this anymore!! I can't fight you…"

"Aya you're the one who wanted this duel!!"

"I know that I'm the one who wanted this duel, but I can't do this anymore!! I don't want to fight okay!!"

"Aya…"

Aya started to cry…"I can't lie to you anymore… I can't lie to myself!! Even how hard I try… Souichirou……… I still love you, I can't lie about that anymore… you're... you're…"

Suddenly… Kentarou arrived there…

"AYA!! Get off of her you!!" Kentarou shouted

Kentarou runs towards them. Aya and Souichirou. Aya pushed Souichirou at her back so that she'll be in front. As if she was protecting him.

"Aya? Who is he? Why are you protecting him?" asked Kentarou

"Kentarou, get the hell out of here!! Don't you dare interfere!!" she said

"Aya…"

Kentarou was so pissed so he walked towards them a little bit closer.

"Don't you come any nearer!" Aya exclaimed

"Aya…"

"If you're going to hurt him… I won't let you come near him anymore!"

"Don't worry I won't hurt him… not him…"

He brought out a dagger and came closer to Aya.

"It's you I'm going to hurt…" he stabbed him with his dagger

"Ken…ta…rou…" Said Aya with her catching her breath

"Aya, you shouldn't have done this to me

"AYA!! No!!" Souichirou shouted catching her at the back

Kentarou left them while laughing

"Aya… please don't die…"

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry that I left… I'm sorry"

"Aya… no please don't"

"I don't think I can't hold it any longer…"

"Aya please don't say things like that… I'll bring you to a hospital, just hold on okay?"

"Souichirou… Don't bother… No medicine can cure me… his blade are made from jade… and cursed… no one can heal that… even I can't"

"Aya... Please... No!!"

"Souichirou… only the water from the Natsume spring can heal it… It's to far if you really want me to live…"

Aya can't hold her breath anymore… she stopped talking, stopped breathing… not a word came from her…

"AYA!! NO!!"

Souichirou can't accept the fact that she died because of protecting him… he can't accept that he's alone again… that Aya can't be with him anymore… he lost her again….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just a dream… His promise… his battle

Aya woke up and found out that it was a nightmare…

"Aya, are you okay? I heard you shout." Asked Shinyun

"I'm okay, it's just a nightmare… nothing that I can't handle" She replied

Now Aya knows what she would do. She has decided whom will she really love and fight with… she now knows who she really cares for. She lied back down and she sighed. She stared outside her open door that leads to her balcony. She stood up and walked and went outside. She stared at the moon and said "Maybe this is for the best… What a beautiful night… except that the fact that I had that nightmare. "

On the other hand, Souichirou is still wide awake… he is still thinking if he really want to fight her. He's thinking that if he fights her she might think that if he can hurt her physically tomorrow that he can hit and hurt her in the future. However, if he doesn't show up, she might think that he's a coward.

"Urghh! I'm so confused!!!!" he exclaimed

"Souichirou? Why are you shouting? It's the middle of the night. You might wake the neighbors up you know." Said his mom

"Mom, what will you do if you're in my place? Will you fight the one you love just to prove you sincere?"

"Why would you fight someone you love? Prove that you're sincere? Sincere in what? Souichirou, you're confusing me too."

"Mom, I saw Aya… I talked to her, she said that she would only forgive me if I win in our duel."

"Then why don't you fight? If it's the only way for her to forgive you. Fight and win in that duel of yours." Said his mom with a smile

"How can I win? Aya' much stronger, she's different. I can see it in her eyes, it's much deeper than before. It's looks like that I'm looking at infinity, at nowhere that I can be."

"Souichirou, don't be scared at her. Nevertheless, if you're doing this just because she said that she 'd forgive you if you win don't fight. If you're sincere in your apology then fight for it."

"Mom, I'm still confused."

"Show up tomorrow. Tell her everything that you wanna tell her."

"Thanks mom." He sighed

He looks outside the window and also stares at the moon. He imagined that Aya was the beautiful moon that he was staring at. He thinks of how he will say it. He's thinking of what will he do tomorrow. What will be Aya's reaction tomorrow. Will she listen to it? What if she doesn't… He won't give up….

Tomorrow had come… they both had enough sleep to gain strength for their duel. They started to get ready for later. Souichirou went for a jog first. He stopped by a store and buys water. He stopped for a while and think if this is a good idea. Aya went in the grounds of her house but unfortunately, Kentarou was there.

"Aya, why are you here? Aren't you up early?"

"I want to ask you the same… Kentarou…"

"Aya, can we go out with me tonight?? Just the two of us…"

"I can't, I'm busy…. I'm doing something important and it might take a while…"

"I'll just wait for you okay?"

"No! I mean, no need… it might take a really loooong for you to wait for me."

"It's okay… if it's for you…"

"Fine… but don't follow me okay… stay here or somewhere else..."

"Aya?"

Aya walked away with Kentarou confused. She didn't want him to know what she will do.

~10:00 am~

Aya went to the Natsume house (secretly) to see what Souichirou is doing. If he is getting ready for later. She saw him without his tops on. He was only wearing his pants. He was so sweaty. Aya walked towards Souichirou. Souichirou stopped what he was doing.

"Aya… what are you doing here?"

"…"

Aya didn't answer him and she just kept walking towards him. She has a little smile in her face. When she reached Souichirou, she hugged him tight. She was a different person, she was again the old Aya who would do everything just to be with Souichirou.

She was crying when she said…

"Souichirou, you've promised me before… back then you've promised me… you'll never loose. Don't loose okay? Promise me you'll win."

"Aya, I know that I've promised you that a long time ago. But, you know that I've lost many times since I've made that promise."

"NO! This time… I believe in you… I believe that you will win. I know you will… Souichirou… if you don't…."

"Aya… what if I don't? What will you do? Will something bad happen? If I'm the one who lose, Aya… I'll be your slave and that's okay for me. Just don't do anything stupid."

"That's not the only thing that will happen… I won't forgive you if you loose… and I will be stuck in…"

"In what? Aya… why are you? What are you…. Aya… please stop crying…"

Aya won't stop crying… Aya has nothing to grab on…

"Aya…. I promise that I'll do my best and win so please stop crying."

"Souichirou…"

"Hmm… you're really the same… you're still the old Aya that I know."

Aya hugged him tighter and Souichirou hugged her too.

"Don't worry anymore okay… I'll win for you…"

"…"

What they didn't know that her sister is coming

"Aya?! What are you doing here?" asked her sister

"Senpai…" Souichirou was startled

"Sister…"

"Aya, I've asked you… what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here. You left this home, you're not welcome here anymore."

"Don't worry, I won't stay here any longer. I'll leave now."

"Aya…" said Souichirou

"Souichirou, get ready for later. Remember your promise. Make sure that you'll win or else I won't forgive you."

Aya turned her back and walked away with Souichirou looking worried.

"Souichirou, what are you two talking about? What is she saying 'get ready for later'?"

"It's not of your business, besides I can take care of it myself so don't dare get yourself involve. It's my fight, it's my duel."

"You're still my apprentice, I can't just let you fight without my knowledge. I won't let you fight with who ever she wants you to fight. What if you get hurt or something?"

Maya said as if she really cares

"Maya-san, don't act like you care. You just don't want me to get hurt so that I can fight with anyone who you want me to fight. After this day, I will no longer be your apprentice but Aya's."

"You, you're still my apprentice no matter what happen. I won't let her get you. I won't let you be her student no matter what."

"You can't do anything to stop me. You have no power over me anymore. You just want me to be your apprentice so that you can have someone that can fight your fight that you can't deal with because they are _**too**_ strong for you."

"You don't have ay respect, you are not even thankful to me for making you strong. Don't you remember that I'm the one who taught you all the things you know? Don't you remember that I'm the one who was with you all this time? Not her, not Aya, not that stupid girl!"

"Don't you call her stupid! First, you're one of the reasons why she left. Second, you are not the one who taught me, you gave me a special coach, remember? (He's talking about his mother and Takayanagi Dougen.)

"You……."

"I really don't care if you're the one that made me strong. Believe that if you want but I know that you're not the reason why I'm this strong. I'm strong because of _**her**_. She's the reason why I'm strong. She's my inspiration. I kept on trying to be strong so that if she comes back, I can protect her and I won't have to loose her again. Not ever again. I wanted to be strong just to fight for her, not you."

Souichirou also turned his back from her and walked away. Maya was pissed at what he said.

"_Aya, don't worry. I promise you I'll win. I promise you, I'll protect you. I'll never let you down. I won't be a disgrace to you. I won't let you be embarrassed because of me."_

"_Souichirou, I really hope you'll win over me. If you don't I'll be stuck in this situation forever. I'll be stuck in this world of hate. I'll be stuck with 'Kentarou' forever, without telling you that you're the one I love, you're the one I wanna live with, you're the one that I wanna spend my life with. Why is it not that easy to be around you? Why do I have to get hurt every time that I'm with you?"_

~12:00~

~Aya's house~

"Aya, have you eaten your lunch yet?" Asked Kentarou.

"I don't have an appetite for lunch at the time, maybe later…" Aya answered whit a gloomy-like face.

"Aya? Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay…"

"Okay then… Aya I'll be leaving now okay? Take care of yourself for the mean time that I'm not here. I promise that I'll be back… just stay here okay?"

"Ah… okay…"

_Aya can't say the truth to him. She doesn't have the courage to tell him that she doesn't love him. Can't even tell him that she doesn't want to be with him but instead with she wishes to be with Souichirou._

How will I be _**happy**_if I'm not with you?

When ever I'm with you, I don't know what to do.

You make me _**fall in love**_ every time,

You _**make me love you all the time**_.

How will I know if _**this is true**_?

How will I be so sure?  
I'm with another man that I don't love,

Who doesn't make me feel that I can be really loved?

You've always made me feel like I'm a dove

You're the _**only one that I will love**_,

Forever you'll _**stay in my heart**_

Forever and that's a _**promise**_ that I will make

~2:00~

Aya started to take a shower. She let her long beautiful hair down. She started to wash her self. After taking a shower, she dried her sexy body with her towel. She started getting ready. She put on her kimono( the one that she's been using since she got back from the house of the heat of the Natsume house. She's been using that every time she has to go to a duel.)

~2:30~

Souichirou has been thinking of how he would fight the one he loves. If he's going to fight her, will she get hurt? What will happen after that?

~3:00~

Bob went to see Souichirou.

"Souichirou, are you here?"

"Bob, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened in the Natsume house. Why did you said that to Maya? Is it because of Aya?

"Bob, I was just telling the truth."

"Fine…"

~4:30~

"Aya, you're early…"

"So are you… what? Are you going to put some traps just to make sure that you're going to win?"

"Of course not. Why are you going to do that?"

"Me? I'm the one who wants you to win. Why would I put some traps to make me win?"

"Fine. Now that we're both here, why don't we start early so that it will end soon enough so you can move on with your decision."

"Okay then, prepare to be defeated."

Aya and Souichirou started to fight. Aya was still afraid that her dream will happen but she pursued with the fight.

Souichirou leaped towards Aya preparing himself with his first attack. Aya knew that it was a full blow. When Souichirou reached Aya, Aya blocked his attacked. Souichirou leaped back. He started to attack in combo. Aya blocked all of his attack. They fell down on the floor with Aya under Souichirou.

"AYA!! Why aren't you fighting back!! You're just blocking my attacks!! How am I going to win?!" Souichirou asked with a furious face

"…" Aya can't answer his question

"AYA!! Answer me!!" Aya was shouting at her

Aya was about to cry… "I-I-I I can't do this anymore!! I can't fight you…"

"Aya you're the one who wanted this duel!!"

"I know that I'm the one who wanted this duel, but I can't do this anymore!! I don't want to fight okay!!"

"Aya…"

Aya started to cry…"I can't lie to you anymore… I can't lie to myself!! Even how hard I try… Souichirou……… I still love you, I can't lie about that anymore… you're... you're…"

Yes… it did happen the only difference is…

"You're the one I want to be with… not…"

"Not who Aya? Aya, don't tell me that you're with another man…"

"I'm sorry… back then I just wanted to forget my feelings for you but…"

"But what? Aya…"

A tear drop fell from Souichirou's eyes.

"Souichirou… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"But you did it anyway…"

"…"

"Aya, can't you see it? I love you, but you're with another man… how can we be together now? Aya… don't tell me that this is what you'll get stuck in forever…"

"Yes…"

Aya was very sad that she's with Kentarou.

"Aya…….stop it…"

Souichirou slowly kissed Aya… what they didn't know is that Kentarou was there with Aya's cousin. Kentarou dropped what he was holding as if he was shocked which he were.

"Aya… how could you…"

Aya looked at them and looked back at Souichirou.

"Aya, is he the one that you with…" asked Souichirou

"Hai…"

"..Hmmm… I see…"

Kentarou slowly walked towards them.

"Uh… Kentarou…"

Souichirou pushed Aya to his back. Kentarou kneeled down in front of him.

"Uhh…"

"Please take care of her…"

"Kentarou…"

"Don't let her get hurt…"

"Hai…"

"Well then… I'll leave her to you… Thanks…"

"Kentarou… Thank you…"


End file.
